Various types of storage apparati and systems have been developed and formulated to improve storage efficiency and organization, especially in situations in which space is at a premium. The need for such storage has only increased with current trends in real estate, in which rising costs have led to an emphasis of maximizing livable floor space. This has led to a desire for “out of the way” storage locations for items that are seldom used.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,832, issued to Nott, et al., and entitled “Overhead Storage Device,” discloses one such storage apparatus. In Nott, a storage device is disclosed which is pivotally or rotatably mounted to an overhead surface, and accessed through the use of a motorized actuator assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,293, issued to Wilkening, et al., and entitled “Overhead Storage Unit,” also discloses a version of a storage apparatus. In Wilkening, the storage unit is described as a pull-down unit for use in overhead areas. This type of pull-down storage unit is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,280, issued to Feddeler, and entitled “Suspended Storage Assembly.”
However, none of the references cited herein, or any other references within the public domain, provide for a storage apparatus that can be easily accessed without a high degree of effort. Further, the current storage apparati described in the references above are not represented in a manner which is aesthetically pleasing; that is, the storage apparati do not “fit” within their environment.
Although these storage units work for their intended purposes, a continual need exists for novel approaches which further utilize available storage space. Thus, the need exists for a storage unit that can be easily accessed without a high degree of effort.
Please note that, the descriptions of the references in this, or any other, section are not intended to constitute an admission that such references are “Prior Art” with respect to the Present Invention, unless designated as such.